Problem: The projection of $\begin{pmatrix} 0 \\ 3 \end{pmatrix}$ onto a certain vector $\mathbf{w}$ is $\begin{pmatrix} -9/10 \\ 3/10 \end{pmatrix}.$  Find the projection of $\begin{pmatrix} 4 \\ 1 \end{pmatrix}$ onto $\mathbf{w}.$
Answer: Since the projection of $\begin{pmatrix} 0 \\ 3 \end{pmatrix}$ onto $\mathbf{w}$ is $\begin{pmatrix} -9/10 \\ 3/10 \end{pmatrix},$ $\mathbf{w}$ must be a scalar multiple of $\begin{pmatrix} -9/10 \\ 3/10 \end{pmatrix}.$  Furthermore, the projection of a vector onto $\mathbf{w}$ is the same as the projection of the same vector onto any nonzero scalar multiple of $\mathbf{w}$ (because this projection depends only on the direction of $\mathbf{w}$).

Thus, the projection of $\begin{pmatrix} 4 \\ 1 \end{pmatrix}$ onto $\mathbf{w}$ is the same as the projection of $\begin{pmatrix} 4 \\ 1 \end{pmatrix}$ onto $-\frac{10}{3} \begin{pmatrix} -9/10 \\ 3/10 \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} 3 \\ -1 \end{pmatrix},$ which is
\[\frac{\begin{pmatrix} 4 \\ 1 \end{pmatrix} \cdot \begin{pmatrix} 3 \\ -1 \end{pmatrix}}{\begin{pmatrix} 3 \\ -1 \end{pmatrix} \cdot \begin{pmatrix} 3 \\ -1 \end{pmatrix}} \begin{pmatrix} 3 \\ -1 \end{pmatrix} = \frac{11}{10} \begin{pmatrix} 3 \\ -1 \end{pmatrix} = \boxed{\begin{pmatrix} 33/10 \\ -11/10 \end{pmatrix}}.\]